The present technology relates to an electronic device. Specifically, the present technology relates to an electronic device and a communication system which carry out transactions of various information using wireless communication, a control method thereof, and a program which causes a computer to execute the method.
In the related art, wireless communication technology exists in which transactions of various information are carried out between two electronic devices using wireless communication. An electronic device exists in which, before carrying out transactions of various information between two electronic devices using wireless communication, one-on-one association (pairing) is necessary.
For example, an electronic device which performs a pairing process after the power source is turned on is proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-188539).